IMDs regularly provide functions for physiological health that are of critical importance in maintaining life as well as quality of life. For example, implantable pacemakers can deliver electrical pulses to the heart of the wearer of the IMD to maintain the heart beat at a normal rate. As another example, an implantable defibrillator can deliver electrical energy to the heart of the wearer of the IMD upon detection of ventricular fibrillation, cardiac dysrhythmia or pulseless ventricular tachycardia to increase likelihood of the heart returning to a normal sinus rhythm. As another example, an implantable neurostimulator can deliver electrical energy to the nervous system to reduce pain of the wearer of the IMD. As another example, an implantable deep brain stimulation device can deliver electrical energy to the brain upon detection of symptoms of neurological movement disorders to increase likelihood of return to greater physiological muscle control.
Medical care providers can monitor the IMD and assess patient current and historical physiological state to monitor the patient's condition. Providers can also initiate and modify treatment plans from time to time and/or evaluate patient compliance with nutrition, exercise and general care regiments based on data recorded in the IMD. Additionally, personnel can perform IMD diagnostics to improve function efficiencies and detection of low remaining battery life or other device or lead conditions.
Typically, patients visit a medical facility for IMD monitoring and/or retrieval of data from an IMD. Monitoring and testing of IMD data and/or modification of parameters for IMD functionality can also be facilitated remotely using one or more computer networks. For example, patient-related data can be retrieved wirelessly in some cases. In any case, the communication of information to and from the device is typically facilitated via telemetry.
Advances in technology (e.g., materials processes and integrated circuit technology) have facilitated an onslaught of the development of IMDs. However, while antennas can facilitate wireless telemetry, and thereby improve patient convenience and compliance, antenna design for IMDs presents numerous difficulties. Size and packaging constraints are particularly stringent and challenging. As such, systems, methods and apparatus associated with IMDs that employ CCMs suited to telemetry functions are desired.